The Snake and the Mongoose
by Tsunetsu
Summary: Kio's first and last meeting with Seimei.


So yes! My third fan-fic! That's three in fewer than two days. Or is it? I'm not sure...Anyways; this is my first Loveless fanfic. I'm a big fan of series, and I just thought it might be nice to do something a bit more on the comedic side. And now that I think about it...I don't remember if Kio and Soubi actually share an apartment. Well...just for future reference: in this fic, they do.

I'd love to get some critique on this one, so leave a review on your way out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless. Plain and simple.

Summary: Kio's first meeting with Seimei and his conversation with Soubi afterwards.

* * *

I, like most people my age, have a tendency to wait until the last minute. So the day before a big project was due at my university, you would be correct in assuming that I was just a tad flustered. 

Having decided that my time would be better spent in my apartment, where I knew Sou-chan wouldn't bother me, I had hurriedly shoved my belongings into my bag, grabbed an empty canvas, and ran for home. The canvas I had grabbed was rather large which made it rather hard to run at high speeds, so I ended up in a sort of gallop-jog.

You might that people had stared. 

You might be right.

Upon reaching the stairs that led up to the apartment, I gleefully hopped up them two at a time. (I can jump up them three at a time mind you. But I didn't want to take the chance of dropping my beautiful canvas in dirt below.) Setting yet-to-be masterpiece down, I reached into my pocket and quickly grabbed the single key that I felt. As I pulled it out and reached for the door handle, to fit the key in, the door opened on its own.

Or so I thought.

Standing before me was a rather pretty boy with shaggy black hair. "You must be Kaidou-kun." He said with a sweet smile. "Pleased to meet you."

"Err..." I was more than a bit dumbfound. "Yeah. The pleasure's all mine?"

"Kio." Came a gruff reply from behind the stranger as Soubi politely ushered the young man to the side. "I forgot to tell you that I was having a guest over."

"So I see." Was my clearly annoyed reply, before grabbing the canvas and dragging it inside. Leaning it against the wall, I glanced over at the boy who had made himself quite comfortable atop Sou-chan's bed while Soubi wandered over to the floor and sat down. He was staring at me with a smile that I could tell was oh-so-fake. "And you would be...?" I asked, not bothering to hide the fact that I was clearly displeased with Soubi having another male in the house while I was away.

"Please forgive me. My name's Aoyagi Seimei." He replied, standing and giving me a curt bow. "Soubi's told me so much about you." He said as he sat back down on the bed, with an air of informality. This was not his apartment in the slightest, so I really didn't think that he should be making himself so at-home here. "Soubi." He said with a sudden harshness that snapped me back to reality. "You haven't offered me any tea yet." There was a charming smile plastered across his face, which really didn't suit the dark tone of voice that rang from his mouth.

"Forgive me. I'll get right on it." Soubi said, completely alert as Seimei watched him stand and give an apologetic bow before he strode towards the small kitchen in the back of the apartment.

He turned back to me, chin resting in his palm, which in turn rested on his knees and flashed me that sweet smile I had seen when he first opened the door.

Needless to say, I wasn't convinced. "So what exactly would your relationship be with my Sou-chan?" I asked, making sure to emphasize the 'my' part.

"I believe that would be our personal business, now wouldn't it Kaidou-kun?" Was his answer as his smile twisted into a sneer.

I could only glare at him from across the room while I thought of something to retort with. I didn't have to wait long as Soubi came back a moment later, carrying a tray with three cups of tea upon it.

"I changed my mind." Seimei said, suddenly on his feet. "I don't think the company here quite suits my taste. I think I'll be going now." He announced, walked briskly to the door.

"Well then by all means, don't let me stop you." I muttered under my breath.

"It was so nice to finally talk to you Kaidou-kun." He said, with the charming smile back in place. This guy didn't miss a beat.

"Oh no. The pleasure was all mine." The sarcasm in my voice was painfully obvious.

Without as much as a nod to soubi, he opened the door and stepped out, slamming it shut loudly.

Soubi stared at the door for a moment before his eyes slowly trailed to me. "What did you do?" He asked, staring at me disapprovingly.

"Me? Me! Sou-chan, your words pierce my ever-so-tender heart." I reached up and placed my hand over my heart. "You're so cold to me darling. Why do you assume that I was the one who did something?" I flashed him my best innocent look and gave an over-dramatic sob as he sighed and set the tray down on the low table in the middle of the living room/bedroom/dining area.

"Don't call me darling." He said, rubbing his temples wearily. "Please tell me you didn't do anything to upset mast- err...Seimei." His face flushed a light red as he quickly correct himself.

"Mast?" I let it sink a bit before my mouth gaped openly and the sucker I had currently been battling with my tongue slipped out and fell to the floor with a sharp 'clack.' "Please don't tell me you were about to call him master!"

"Then I won't tell you." He shrugged, turning on his heel and walking back into the kitchen.

"S-Sou-chan!" I was right on his tail, following him into the kitchen and completely forgetting my poor sucker that still lay on the cold hardwood floor. "Why would you call someone master? Especially someone who still has their ears!" I couldn't very well let slide such good reasoning, now could I?

Soubi knelt down in front of the small refrigerator and, after rummaging around for a moment, emerged with a milk carton. I could only assume that he wasn't listening as he lifted the carton to his lips and began to drink.

"Sou-chan!" I barked, trying to get his attention.

"Hm?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, setting the milk down on the counter and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Did you say something?"

I swear that if it had been anyone else, I would have exploded at them. Maybe it was the way that he said it or the clueless look on his face that immediately calmed my heart and warmed my soul. "Nothing at all darling." I said, grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly.

He looked down at me and our eyes locked. I gave him my own charming smile, and he gave a small smile of his own. "You are just too cuuuute!" I cooed, hugging his arm a bit tighter.

"I'm sure." He said, before pulling his arm from my grip and walking back into the living room.

I stood in the kitchen a while longer before I grabbed the milk carton and took a swig from it before closing it up and sticking it back in the fridge.

In the end, I never finished that project.


End file.
